


top it with a cherry

by sonnycreasy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Rafael really likes Sonny, Sonny really likes cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnycreasy/pseuds/sonnycreasy
Summary: “Sunshine here,” Rollins pats Carisi’s arm, “saw an advert for a cake tasting event that’s on tomorrow and he’s trying to convince one of us to go with him. But get this, it’s awedding cakeevent so only engaged couples can go.”--in which rafael goes along with a ridiculous plan because he can't say no to sonny carisi





	top it with a cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedcoffeebro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/gifts).



> based on this tumblr post which has the prompt "does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples"
> 
> this is for vinny (and vic) who got me into svu – and thus barisi – hell. thanks guys pls accept this not-very-good fic as a token of my appreciation x

When Rafael flounces into the precinct the first thing he hears is Rollins’ exasperated voice saying “No, Sonny, no one here is that desperate for free cake.”

As he turns into the bullpen he sees Carisi leaning against Rollins’ desk, arms crossed and sporting a pout.

He can’t help himself. He pauses on his way to Liv’s office. “What’s this about free cake?”

Carisi turns red while Rollins starts snickering and this only serves to further heighten his curiosity. When it becomes clear that the man isn’t going to divulge (and boy, does Rafael enjoy seeing the blonde man flustered), Rollins takes it upon herself.

“Sunshine here,” she pats Carisi’s arm, “saw an advert for a cake tasting event that’s on tomorrow and he’s trying to convince one of us to go with him,” Rafael doesn’t see what’s so embarrassing about that, and he’s about to say as much when she continues, “but get this, it’s a _wedding cake_ event so only engaged couples can go.” Oh.

“You’re right that is quite a predicament,” he smirks and looks Carisi up and down, “last time I checked, Detective, you weren’t engaged.”

Carisi rubs the back of his head and says, in a quieter tone than usual, “Well, yeah, I’m not, so I was tryna convince ‘Manda to pretend to be my fiancée for it.”

“And I said no way and that he’s being ridiculous and it’s just cake,” Rollins interjects. Carisi looks ready to argue at the implication of it being ‘just cake’ but before he can, Rollins gets a mischievous glint in her eye and glances between both him and Carisi.

“Hey Barba, what are your plans for tomorrow? Fancy betrothing yourself to Carisi here?”

He’s considering it. If only to spend a day with the other man. He’s not quite sure if Carisi’s seen his mocking comments as his way of flirting but he thinks by the way he responds each time that he gets it and it’s mutual. He’s honestly just been waiting to see if Carisi will ask him out.

Of course he’ll never say this out loud. He opts instead for, “I highly doubt Carisi’s idea of a fun afternoon involves having to pretend to want to marry me.”

Carisi splutters. “Of course it is! I mean, uh, not the marriage part but you’re my friend too, right? So it’d be fun.” He’s still blushing and Rafael finds it kind of endearing.

He hums and catches Liv’s eye from her office window, it’s time for him to take his leave from the conversation. But before he walks away he briefly touches Carisi’s arm and says, “Text me the details later and I’ll consider it, Detective. But the cake better be good.”

As he turns to shut Liv’s office door he smirks at the stunned expression both blondes are wearing.

 

*

 

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and before Rafael knows it, it’s 9pm. He’s just packing his files into his briefcase when his phone buzzes.

_unknown sender: were u being serious abt 2moro?_

_unknown sender: its carisi btw_

_unknown sender: liv gave me ur no. sorry if thats creepy_

He smiles fondly (something which Carisi has been causing him to do way too often) and types out a reply.

_Rafael: Yes I was. I figured as much. It’s okay._

_Carisi: oh cool! thing starts @ 1 so i figure we could meet and get our story together over brunch? not 2 b presumptuous_

_Rafael: Give me a time and place and I’ll be there._

As Rafael leaves the office, he lets himself be excited about the prospects of a day with Dominick Carisi, Jr.

 

*

 

The chosen brunch destination is a quiet café only half an hour from Rafael’s apartment so he elects to walk there. He’s sporting a navy sweater and jeans since it’s the weekend and he’s feeling generally content as he enters the café, immediately spotting the Detective in the corner.

Carisi perks up and _actually waves_ when he sees Rafael. He takes in the blonde man’s attire. He too is wearing jeans, but with a plaid button-down. It looks good on him; it’s refreshing to see him in casual clothing, he seems younger and more at ease.

Rafael smiles and sits across from Carisi, who’s smiling.

“Morning, Counselor, uh, you look good.” He blushes and this starts to feel really like a date to Rafael.

“Rafael, please. It’s my day off. Plus if we’re to be engaged we’re hardly going to be so professional.” He’s trying to play this off as if pretending to be engaged to your (very attractive) coworker is a perfectly normal way to spend a Saturday. He thinks he’s doing well so far.

A waitress comes over and asks for their order. Rafael just lets Carisi order for them both, since it seems like he comes here a lot. When she’s gone he meets Rafael’s gaze.

“So I guess we gotta sort our story out, huh?”

“That would be wise, yes.”

“Okay, okay. So let’s go through the basics. We’re still Rafael and Sonny, since that’s not going to be problematic. How long have we been together? I’m gonna guess a while since we’re engaged so? And who proposed? When’s the date set for?”

Rafael blinks while he tries to process Carisi’s onslaught of questions.

“I’d guess we’ve been together three years or so if we’re engaged, which works since that’s when we started working together. That can be how we met if anyone asks. You definitely proposed - I’m not one to make big steps in commitment and, well, you _do_ seem the type. As to the date, I’m not sure? Soon, surely, if we’re trying cake.”

Carisi nods along with him then starts scrolling on his apple watch. “Let’s say 15th September, yeah? That’s about a month from now. I think that’ll work.”

“Sounds good.” Rafael mentally notes that. The more he talks with Carisi the more he realises how crazy this whole situation is. He wonders how Carisi feels. “Car–Sonny,” he corrects, “why are you so willing to do this for some wedding cake?”

Sonny has the good sense to look sheepish as he replies, “Well, basically it’s run by this new cake shop that just opened in the Lower East Side but they’ve been packed since opening and I just _really_ want to try a bite of their cakes without having to queue for ages when I don’t have time for that. Plus it’s like UC work, so... good practice.” He shrugs and leans back as the girl sets their food down. “Why did you agree, Rafael?”

He turns the corners of his mouth up a smidge. “Just wanted to see Staten Island’s finest in his element.”

Sonny beams.

 

*

 

The room is quite busy when they arrive, with lots of young straight-passing couples. Rafael feels a bit out of place but has no time to dwell on this as Sonny intertwines their hands and pulls him over to the check-in desk. “Dominick Carisi, I’m here with my fiancé Rafael Barba?” It’s so strange to hear those words come out of the Detective’s mouth.

The woman smiles at them, “Hi misters Carisi and Barba, we hope you find the perfect cake for your wedding today!”

Rafael grins back at her and then at Sonny, in what he hopes is a loving manner. “I’m sure we will, right _cariño_? He's been talking non-stop about your cakes since you opened, honestly.”

Sonny seems momentarily taken aback by the amount of affection Rafael is pouring at him, but he brushes it off and squeezes his hand, “Yeah, I’ve just been super excited to try you guys’ cakes so there’s no doubt there.”

They bid farewell to her and walk over to the long centre table, which is laden with wedding cakes. Carisi looks like he’s in heaven, his eyes roaming from one end to the other. Rafael has to laugh. “So where should we start, _darling_?”

 

*

 

They’re an hour into the cake-tasting and Rafael can honestly say he’s never eaten this much cake in his life. And he’s had practically nothing in comparison to the tall man at his side – he really doesn’t understand where Carisi’s putting it all (probably his legs).

They’ve been chatting casually with a few other couples. _Actual couples,_ he has to keep reminding himself, because with Sonny it’s _so_ easy to forget that this is just a façade, that they’re just colleagues, not lovers. Not yet anyway.

Sonny turns to him with a mouthful of cake and starts talking animatedly, but his mouth is full and he can’t make out a word the man is saying. He sighs and touches his arm. “Sonny, you’re talking with your mouth full.”

Sonny makes a comical expression – one that honestly melts Rafael’s heart and _he’s got it bad_ – then swallows and tries again. “This, Rafael, is the best cake so far. Emphasis on best because I’m pretty sure no cake will ever top this.” His free hand flails excitedly as he speaks, the other still holding the fork with a bit of said cake pierced on it. He’s got fondant on his lip, and before Rafael can stop himself he’s reaching out and swiping at it, as if that’s a normal thing to do. They’re supposed to be together so he thinks he’ll get away with it but Sonny has stopped in action and is staring into Rafael’s eyes like there’s no one else in the room. If they weren’t surrounded by people Rafael is sure he would kiss the taller man right now. As it is, he shifts awkwardly.

“So, do I get to try what you claim is the best cake in the room?”

That seems to jolt Sonny out of his stupor and he hands the fork to Rafael. “I didn’t say best cake in the room, Rafi, I said it’s the best cake ever. Like, period.”

 _Rafi_. He decides not to comment on the pet name or confront how the use of it makes him feel. “My bad.” He rolls his eyes and puts it into his mouth. He has to agree with Carisi on this one, it is pretty good. He tells him as much.

“ _Pretty good_? It’s fucking amazing!”

“Well that’s why you’re the one picking our wedding cake, Sonny. _I’m_ certainly not the connoisseur.”  

“Are you guys enjoying the cakes?” They both startle at the voice from behind them, and turn to see a youngish woman looking nervous.

Sonny smiles and enthusiastically waves his fork. “The cakes are wonderful! I love this one, i was just telling Rafi here,” he bumps their shoulders together, “how perfect it is.” He stage whispers, “I think we might go for this one.”

The woman, whose name badge says ‘Ella’, giggles. “I’m so happy to hear that! Me and my sisters made them, and we were really nervous about the reception. But it seems to be going well!” She looks around the room. “Although no one seems to be appreciating them quite as much as you Mr…” she trails off.

Rafael mouths “Call me Sonny,” at the same time the man in question says it, earning an amused look from Ella and a huff from Sonny.

“He say that a lot, huh?” She asks, a playful note in her voice.

Rafael shoots a look up to his ‘fiancé’. “Only every time he meets _anyone_. I keep telling him to record it and play it whenever need be, save his breath.”

“You guys are funny. How long have you been together?”

Sonny squeezes Rafael’s shoulders. “Just over three years. Right?” he asks as she raises an eyebrow, “We bicker like an old married couple; people find it hard to believe we’re not married yet.”

Rafael snorts. “We’re not _that_ bad.”

Sonny rolls his eyes and slides their hands together, “C’mon babe, you can’t deny it. It’s what makes us _work_.”

“And here I thought it was your charming personality that kept us together.” There is almost no hint of the usual snark in his words and Sonny’s eyes soften when they meet his.

“Nah,” he says softly, “I just love you too much to let you go.” Rafael forgets how to breathe for a moment, lost in baby blues and coarse accents.

Ella breaks them out of it, congratulating them on their engagement and excusing herself to go and mingle with others. Even though she’s gone, their hands remain firmly clasped together as they once again take to the task of cake-trying, Sonny occasionally squeezing Rafael's hand while continuing to wax poetic about sponge texture and fondant thickness.

 

*

 

The rest of the time flies by. Rafael would never have guessed just how much fun he would have with the younger Detective but this day has probably been one of his best in a long time. Of course, he’s hesitant for it to end because Rafael’s not quite sure how they can go back to just being coworkers who occasionally flirt after an afternoon of hand holding and pet names and the warm feeling he gets whenever Sonny’s smiles are directed in his direction. It felt _domestic_ and _right_ and Rafael Barba is not one for sentimentality but Sonny has wormed his way into his heart somehow.

He just hopes and prays he’s not been misreading the adoration on the other man’s face.

They walk out with coupons for the store and leave empty promises that they’ll call with their wedding details.

They make friendly conversation as they head in the direction of their apartments, the sun beaming down on them as they walk. They stop outside Rafael’s apartment, Carisi rubbing his neck.

“I guess this is where I leave you, Rafael,” he says, almost forlornly and Rafael can’t help but agree with that sentiment.

“It pains me to say it, Carisi, but I had a really great time today. Who knew you could be so entertaining?”

Sonny smiles and mock bows, “I live to impress.”

They fall silent and it’s awkward in a way that only the end of a date can be, despite the fact that neither man has labelled the day as such. It’s Sonny who caves. “Well, I guess I’ll see you on Monday, Counselor.”

Rafael will not have that. Instead he closes the space between them and looks up into Sonny’s eyes. “If you want. Or, if you prefer, we could see each other tomorrow – say 7pm – for dinner?” His voice is barely above a whisper but Sonny’s eyes light up when he understands.

Sonny leans in and at the same volume as Rafael says, “Can I kiss you, Rafael?” Instead of answering Rafael lets his lips meet the other man’s, and Sonny’s hands cup his face as he deepens it. They pull away and Rafael smiles as he turns and walks to his door, not trusting himself to do anything else right now.

He glances back at Carisi, who’s grinning like a madman.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Detective.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> guess what cake they serve at their actual wedding whenever that happens <3 
> 
> thanks for reading!! i know i'm not very good at writing but i'm trying to improve so !!!! also i'm a comment and kudos goblin please feed me x 
> 
> my twitter is @sonycreasy and feel free to drop prompts in my tumblr @jimmypclmer i'm feelin INSPIRED as of late
> 
> love u all mwah :*


End file.
